Il est différent
by Safiass
Summary: Bokuto n’était pas un garçon comme les autres. Et pour s’être surpris à l’aimer, Akkashi non plus. BokuAka sans prétention.


Les passants se retournaient souvent vers lui, lui et sa coupe de cheveux unique, lui et ses yeux dorés, lui et son sourire trop grand. Ses rêves allant au-delà des horizons. Et ses ambitions tellement hautes, qu'elles en défiaient la gravité. De quoi rendre Newton vert.

C'est ce à quoi pensait son passeur en l'observant travailler ses services. L'ace de l'équipe de Fukurodani était bon, figurant parmi le top 5 des meilleurs joueurs à l'échelle nationale. Il faisait partie de l'élite des joueurs et il ne prenait jamais rien pour acquis, même si ça ne se voyait pas, il avait conscience de ses faiblesses pas tant physique que morale.

Il hurlait souvent pour rien, lançant souvent des « Hey Hey Hey » à tout va, et avait pour habitude de supplier son passeur à genoux à chaque fin d'entraînement pour qu'il continue à lui faire des passes. Son comportement digne d'un oisillon suscitait en général trois réactions chez ses compères : L'agacement ( Il peut pas ce taire celui-là?), La fascination ( Comment fait-il pour se ficher à ce point du regard des autres?), et la peur. Ce dernier sentiment était souvent éprouvé par les personnes ne connaissant pas, ou peu Bokuto. Le monde a peur de l'inconnue de ce qu'il ne peut expliquer, ce jeune athlète représentait à lui seul, une énigme impossible à élucider.

Mais il y avait les autres et Akaashi, il ne saisissait pas ce que son corp lui hurlait de faire en présence de son capitaine. Il avait envie de l'étreindre, l'étrangler, l'embrasser, le protéger, le mordre tant il l'énervait, et l'encourager tant il l'admirait. Il le savait depuis un bail de toute façon, il était bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique.

-Hey hey hey, Akaashi fais moi des passes!

Il sursauta. Mais parvint a conserver son air neutre. Même si au fond il était troublé.

-J'arrive, Bokuto-san.

Dieu qu'il aimait son nom.

Son capitaine hurla de joie. Un tantinet plus excité qu'à l'accoutumée, en vue du camp d'entraînement qui se déroulerai dans quelques jours, son attitude ne l'étonnait guère.

Ainsi ils jouèrent ensemble dans une ambiance agréable, malgré l'agressivité dans leur mouvement leur cœur eux, étaient sereins.

_Broouuhh_

Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de l'ace ne les rappellent à l'ordre.

-Ah merde. Je crois que j'ai pas assez manger ce midi. Dit Bokuto mal à l'aise.

-Tu veux dire que mon bento en plus du tien et celui de Konoha ne t'ont pas suffit?

-Mais...Akaashiiii... Pleurnicha son aîné.

-Mais quoi?

-Mais rien du tout. Allons nous remplir la panse!

_Il est adorable_. Se surprit à penser le jeune passeur.

Alors qu'ils venaient de fermer le gymnase, et avaient acheté des pains au lait dans une épicerie se situant dans l'une des nombreuses rue commerçante de Tokyo. Bokuto se plongea dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui avait pour habitude de brailler des idioties dans le vide, c'était assez inhabituel. Akaashi l'interpella alors avec ça délicatesse de tous les jours.

-Un problème Bokuto-san?

L'intéressé sursauta. Définitivement inhabituel.

-Moi? Un problème? Mais non voyons! Enfin... Je veux dire... Pourquoi les poules n'ont elles pas de dents? Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des dents!

Élu pire menteur du monde.

-C'est la nature, idiots. Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il ce passe. Tu sais que tu peut tout me dire.

Il parut hésiter. En proie à un débat intérieur qui le perturbait assez en vue de son expression faciale. Et c'était tout aussi perturbant pour Keiji. Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'il fréquentait Bokuto Kotaro presque tous les jours et jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça.

Bokuto était insouciant. Bokuto ne s'était jamais fondu dans la masse certes, il sortait constamment du lot, mais ça ne l'avait empêché de vivre et agir pleinement. Il était la plus lumineuse des guirlandes. Le poisson le plus coloré. La plus foncé des plumes d'un corbeau. Il était particulier, ne se rendait pas trop compte du fait qu'il était différent, se contentant de suivre son instinct, sa conscience, son cœur.

Alors pourquoi diable avait il l'air de réfléchir à la démarche à adopter pour lui confier ce qui le tracassait?

Akaashi eu envie d'hurler.

Mais alors qu'il le fixait toujours, perdu dans ses propres tourments. Bokuto coupa court au fil de ses pensées, en le saisissant des épaules de ses deux mains. Un air déterminé peint sur son visage que Akaashi aimait sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que son regard était perdu dans la mer d'or des yeux de l'ace qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

Mais aussi soudainement qu'il s'était approché, il s'éloigna. Lui tourna le dos. Face au mur. Les mais fourrés dans les poches.

Akaashi ne comprit pas.

-Je t'aime.

Bokuto avait dit quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il s'approcha alors, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je t'aime.

Le volume était beaucoup trop bas. Il ne distinguait rien.

Bokuto se retourna d'un coup, sans prévenir. Et lui hurla au visage.

-AKAASHI KEIJI JE T'AIME.

Hein?

Hein?

Hein?

Hein?

HEIN?

-Je... Il lui lança alors un regard. Dans celui-ci résidait la meilleure des réponses.

Et sans que leurs cerveaux n'en donnent l'ordre à leurs corps. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

/Note de l'auteur/

Bonjour! J'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis enfin décidé à publier mon tout premier écrit, et pour le coup c'est un One-shot sans prétention. J'avoue avoir un peu peur. Et je sais que je manque d'expérience. Donc s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ça m'aiderais beaucoup pour pouvoir avancer, merci d'avance.

.

Ce texte a déjà été publié sur Wattpad!


End file.
